To be hokage
by blackdeath25
Summary: after running and hiding from the villagers naruto finds some weapons that will make him the strongest hokage of all time. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1-Start of a new beginning

Title:To be hokage

Summary:One day Naruto runs and hides from the villagers and stumbles upon an abandoned hideout,inside he finds three weapons that will help him become the greatest hokage,even better than the fourth.

Story start:One day in the village hidden in the leaves we see a festival happening,everybody's having a great time."Hey I found the demon!";except one child by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why are you chasing me!?" yelled the boy as he turned a corner;only to come face to face with another thinking the boy climbed the fence to the forest of death.

"Stop!",maybe he'll die in there,let's go",said a villager so they disbanded to go to the festival.

* * *

_(In the Hokage Tower)_

Sitting behind his desk was the hokage himself;Sarutobi Hiruzen,the god of shinobi staring into his crystal ball watching Naruto running into the forest and was about to send some of his ANBU to go get the boy when he saw something interesting happen.

* * *

_(Back With Naruto) _

_As Naruto_'s running came to a slow walk he felt as if something was calling out to him,telling him to come deeper in to the forest;as he went deeper into the forest he met a lot of the wildlife in the forest,mostly the fox on his shoulder that he decided to call "Shiroi or "Shiro for short,he had found the kit with it's dead mother caught in a trap,Shiro was an all-white male fox with black-tipped ears and tail.(A. 's get back on track) Naruto was still walking through the forest still feeling that same thing calling him,it led him to a tree in the middle of a to the tree,not sure what to do next he just stood still waiting as if something was going to was right something did happen,a voice called out to him _"Pull that branch to the left of_ you"it said and he did but he was't expecting for the bark of the tree to slide open._"well,go on in"_it said again so he again did as he was told and went in,only for the bark to close behind started to panic ashe figured that the voice tricked only forhim to hear it say _"calm down little one I did not deceive you"_. Naruto began to calm down but not entirely,He decided to wait like he did before and was awarded greatly by the opening of the bark underground or inside the tree,he didn't stepped out to a room withe the floor being metal,the walls being made by what he supposed was the tree he was currently the middle of the room were three pedestals with a different weapon on each one._"Come closer child"_said the walked to the pedestals an looked at all of the first pedestal was a katana with a black sheath and a gold dragon on it,the hilt was also black with the guard also being goldand a gold the second pedestal were two L-shaped weapons (A.N.:guns)the one on the right being black and the one on the left being a pure finallyon the third pedestal eas..

* * *

(cliffhanger) okay about whats on the last pedestal I'm letting you the readers suggest.

Also on my reviews if you have any suggestions on a other fanfiction you've been thinking about and nobody has did just tell me and i'll think about it

so thanks for reading and givingme (hopefully good) reviews my name is blackdeath25 see you guys later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Author's note:  
chapter 2 will not happen if no one votes in the poll so I will not post chapter 2 until saturday.  
I'm giving all of youtwo days to vote and after that the poll is done. 


	3. Chapter 3-power

Chapter 3:Authors note:Ok guy's the poll is officially closed and you can go and see the results on my profile,now let's get this chapter started.

Disclamer:I do not own naruto


	4. Chapter 4-Training,anger,and pain

Chapter 4:Training,anger,and pain

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was training with his mother's taijutsu style since he already mastered his father's style called the 'Roaring Fire' which focused on long series of attacks with your hands and knees covered in a small blanket of fire chakra giving his opponent a burning sensation with every strike and the only reason he could use because he got the affinity for it from his guns(see chapter 3)now he was working on his mothers style called the 'Raging Tornado'which focused on fast attacks and short combos with your hands ,shins,elbows,and knees with wind chakra giving his opponent shallow cuts weakening them throughout the he was training he couldn't help but think about why he was training right see Naruto was training to work off his anger and sadness,why well let's see.

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Naruto was packing his things up so he could leave the academy to go home to his apartment when a civilian girl the same height (5ft.10in.)_

_and age(13)as him walked up to him looking really happy with her hands behind her back._

_"Hey Kira-chan."said Naruto happily as she came into his line of vision._

_"Hey Naruto-kun."said the now named see Naruto and Kira have been dating for 2 months._

_As Naruto was turning back he failed to notice the glinting of a knife but when he realized it was to late,he was stabbed in the back but luckily it was to far to the right to hit his up at the person who did it he was surprised and hurt to see that it was Kira _

_"Why/"asked Naruto "Why would you do this to me?"_

_"Because your a demon,I can't believe you would actually think I would want to be with you","face it Naruto you're a freak you shouldn't even be alive."Kira said harshly before she ran before anybody saw her._

_"why"was the last thing Naruto thought before he passed out._

* * *

_(mindscape)_

_Naruto opened his eyes to see a huge gate being held together by a peice of paper._

_"What is this place"_

* * *

(cliffhanger)

ok heres chapter 4 hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 5-kyuubi

Chapter 5-Foxes and demon powers

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

* * *

_(last time)_

_Hey Naruto-kun...Why,why did you do this...what is this place_

* * *

_(Now)_

"What is this place?"Young Naruto questioned himself so he decided to pay attention to his surroundings,so he closed his eyes and heard three things;the water dripping from god knows where,a swinging of a tail,and the words come closer over and to go and check the weird voice first so he followed the voice to the giant gate in front of him as he walked closer he could make out a figure of a..."**FOX!"**yelled the voice which changed to a very deep one while a pair of sharp claws came face to face to him at break-neck speeds but he just _barely_ managed to doge them.

"What The Fuck"yelled Naruto as he rolled to the side trying so hard not to die.

"What is this thing "he yelled as the figure had finally came into view.

"..Kyuubi?!"Questioned Naruto as he finally was finished dodging the claws of the kyuubi.

"You shouldn't be here the fourth killed you!"yelled Naruto as he took a few steps back away from the cage that was holding the kyuubi.

**"You imbecile this is your mind not those damn sewers in your village."**said the kyuubi as he sat down looking at Naruto.

"What do you mean that this is my mind that's impossible you're dead!"exclaimed Naruto.

**"****_*sigh*ok listen the fourth was a seals master right",asked the kyuubi at the moment Naruto nodded his head kyuubi continued,"and we're in your mind right?"Naruto didn't like were this was going._**

**_"So,I was sealed in you by him that's why you're hated by everyone me!"exclaimed the kyuubi as he looked at Naruto_**

"So,you're sealed in me by my father?"asked Naruto

**"How do you know about your parent's"asked the kyuubi as he looked down upon Naruto**

"Well It's not that hard,I mean just look up at his head and put whisker marks."answered Naruto

**"Well never mind that I called you in here to tell you that I will be helping you with your training."stated kyuubi **

**And before you ask when you die I die and besides I don't want a weak container."kyuubi added **

"Ok what will you be helping me with?"asked Naruto

**"I'll be teaching you some fire/lightning jutsu and a Taijutsu style called the '****_striking kitsune'_****."stated kyuubi**

**"Now get out of here before I decide to eat you."said kyuubi as he thumped Naruto out of his own head.**

**"Don't fail me kit"was the last thing Naruto heard before he woke up back in the hospital.**

* * *

Looking around and realizing that he was in a hospital Naruto only had one thing to say and that was"Wtf just happened"

* * *

ok sorry for the short chapter guys I've just been losing my drive for a while but hopefully i'll be able to get you a new chapter by tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Author's Note:Hello wonderful readers of fanfiction I have decided to cancel this fanfiction until a later date.I will be working on an idea I've had for a while now,so thank you for reading so far **


End file.
